


Things We Keep in the Closet

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Misgendering, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Peter is a trans man and his boyfriend respects that, but sometimes he likes Tony to pretend that he doesn't. Specifically in bed.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 218





	Things We Keep in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes about the tags because they don't feel like enough:  
> this work contains consensual misgendering and mild dysphoria as a kink, a trans guy crossdressing, the use of 'feminine' words to describe male genitals, and some overly vulgar dirty talk. Peter is a trans man and more than okay with what's happening here. also contains aftercare.

"You're a pretty girl, Peter."

Peter stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was uncovered except for the pleated pink skirt he'd put on. He'd bought it himself and hid it in the back of the closet until now.

Tony's hands smoothed down his bare chest. They traveled down and stopped at the waist of his skirt. "Such a trim, feminine, waist."

Peter swallowed. Butterflies swirling in his stomach. An uncomfortable tightness pinched his throat. He looked at Tony's face in the mirror. He was watching Peter, making sure he was okay. Just knowing it was Tony standing behind him, knowing Tony respected him completely, made it okay. Peter chewed his lip. He leaned back against Tony's chest.

"What do we have under here?" His hand slid down to the hem of his skirt and pulled it up. He faked a gasp. "Look at those sweet little panties." His fingers traced his folds through the material. Peter shivered, feeling heat and wet between his legs.

Tony bent pressing kisses to his neck. Peter watched the places where Tony's fingers were teasing him. "You certainly don't smell like a boy." He shivered. "You smell like a little slut."

He could see where he was getting wet through the panties. He could feel it sticky and gooey all over his front. Tony slipped his hand inside and started to rub him, making Peter whimper, his voice going higher.

Tony chuckled, smirking at him in the mirror. "That's my girl. You like that, sweetheart? Your pussy's soaked."

Peter whined, knees wobbling. He couldn't tell if he was more humiliated or more turned on, but there was a lot of both. Then Tony pulled his hand away, shining with his juices.

"Taste yourself." He pushed his fingers into Peter's mouth and he moaned while he sucked. Tony purred into his ear, "And tell me, what does a cock hole taste like?"

He pulled his fingers out and put them back to work inside Peter's panties. He whined, toes curling as he pushed one inside.

"That's what girls like, huh? Cocks in their tight pussys."

Peter moaned. "Ohmygod, Tony- if you don't fuck me right now."

He laughed. "Told you. Slut." He pulled Peter away from the mirror and tossed him down on the bed. He laid over top of him, pressing hungry kisses to his lips. Peter pressed his hips up against him, burning with heat.

"Please, Tony, please," he pleaded against his mouth.

"Ah-ah, good girls don't beg. They wait patiently to be fucked."

Shame curled in his belly, but he only burned hotter. Tony reached down between his legs and pulled his panties down. Then he slipped down between his legs.

"No," Peter whined. He closed his knees and covered his face.

"What? Don't want me to look at it?" Peter peeked through his fingers where Tony still had that mean look on his face. He pushed lightly at Peter's knees until his legs were spread wide open. "That's a good girl."

Peter gasped, turning his head away. It was a punch to the gut every time he said it. Then his breath was hot between his legs and Peter's toes curled in anticipation.

"Such a pretty pussy," his fingers teased over his folds. "Like a little flower." He looked up at him as he bent closer. When his tongue ran over him, Peter's nose wrinkled in disgust, but it didn't make him any less horny. He whined, feeling completely disgusted with his own skin, but Tony's mouth on him felt so good. His traced circles over his clit and he clenched around nothing, begging to be filled.

"Tony please," he whined, fingers digging into his hair.

"Please what, princess?"

Throat tight, he couldn't answer. His face burned.

"If you can't tell me, then you can't have it, baby girl." Tony smirked and dipped his head back down between his legs. Peter moaned and whined and tried to find the words.

"Please, Tony-please," he panted.

Tony climbed up over him, stubble shining and wet. He kissed him, forcing his own taste into his mouth. Peter sucked it right off his tongue. Then Tony kissed his cheeks, kissing away tears he hadn't noticed himself.

"You okay, dear?"

Peter nodded. "I just- need you to-" he stared up at him biting his lip. Tony wouldn't make him say it if it was too much for him. But he wanted to, he liked it.

"Please, Tony, put your cock in my pussy."

Tony kissed him again. "Such a good girl, asking so sweetly. Your cunt must be so hungry for me."

Peter covered his face again. Tony pulled his hands away and kissed his forehead. "You're awfully cute when you blush like that."

Peter whined as Tony slowly filled him up, forced to feel every inch stretching him open.

"That's a tight hole," Tony groaned. "Such a wet, tight, pussy. Are you gonna cum on my cock, sweetheart? I can tell you're close already. Let me feel that pussy squeezing my dick. That's a good girl, cum for me, baby. Good girl."

\----------

Peter snuggled against Tony's chest, clean after a hot shower, skirt buried again at the back of the closet. Tony wrapped his arm tight around him. His free hand holding one of Peter's.

"Feeling okay?" he said, quiet, not wanting to bother him.

Peter hummed, but he wasn't sure what he meant by it. "I had fun."

"I know that. Do you feel okay, though?"

"Tell me I'm not a girl?"

"You're not a girl, Peter. You're my handsome, perfect, boyfriend."

Peter buried his face in Tony's chest. "You don't think I'm gross?"

"No. Not even a little. I think you're the opposite of gross."

"Tasty?" Peter smiled. He turned his head to look up at him.

"Very. And your dick is tasty, too."

Peter laughed. Then his eyes fell to Tony's bare chest. "Would you want me still... if I had one... ya know, a dick?"

"I love you Peter. The you that's in here." He pointed to his forehead. "I love you, whatever parts you have. If you're comfortable with what you have, then that's great. If you want to go in for surgery, I'm with you all the way. I'll be there to take funny videos of you while you're doped up and confused, because I'm a man who supports his boyfriend."

Peter laughed again. He pressed a kiss to Tony's collarbone. "I love you so much, Tony."

"I love you too, Pete."


End file.
